Hound and Bird
by Louisa taylor
Summary: Sandor and Sansa Slow burn Love and Protection Need I say more?
1. Chapter 1 The truth about kings

Hound and Bird

Prologue

Sandor Clegane

'We are off to sodding Winterfell, to the buggering north, I can hardly stand it, I have to bow a knee to sodding Ned Stark and his brood. The Warden of the North I have heard is the right hand man of Robert Barratheon. And the King who seized Rhaeger targaryen's crown means to make a betrothal between the little bastard Joffrey and Sansa Stark.'

As we ride through the gates to Winterfell, I see the purest and the most innocent smile coming from the young lady. She is so innocent and pure that it breaks my heart to see her married off to a beast. Joffrey is cruel and so unlike his Father, King Robert may fuck whores a-plenty aye but he has a kind heart and a fair word for many.

Sansa Stark's hair is beautiful and fiery. "My Lady" I say as I kiss her hand and my little bird blushes.

Ned Stark watches with interest as I look him in the eyes and then bow my heard. "My daughter sings beautifully for many people in the north. I hope you will enjoy her songs" I bow my head in respect and speak my rehearsed words.

"Might I have a quiet word with you Lord Stark after you have broken your fast with King Robert"…..


	2. Chapter 2 A discussion

Chapter 1

A discussion

"I should have been married to your sister" King Robert said with tears in eyes "But I got Cersei!"

Ned Stark smiled at his long-time friend "Surely Cersei has given you some happiness along with some fine children. You have two sons and a healthy daughter. And she will give you healthy grandchildren." King Robert Baratheon smiled and leant on Ned stark's shoulder to stand up.

"Aye but I have never loved Cersei and she knows it, I know you have heard the rumours about my cunt of wife and her loving brother Jaime Lannister. I have suspected them of being lovers well before now. I don't think my children are mine at all." Ned Stark inhaled sharply at hearing this.

"What can you mean? Your grace?" Robert looked at Ned "What do you think I mean, you flamin' numbskull!" Ned sat down on the dusty floor in shock "You mean, she gave birth to three children who are actually her brothers" The truth was out and would cause shockwaves throughout Kings-landing.

"How long have you known Robert?"

"I have brown hair, they are blonde" Ned Stark didn't want to encourage Robert to make this scandal public knowledge but incest was known to create madmen. Joffrey was fast becoming Aerys targaryen the second. Ned has seen examples already when he had visited kings-landing before.

"May the old gods preserve us" he gasped out.

"I will not permit a betrothal between Joffrey and Sansa, I am sorry Robert, you need to have proof of adultery and incest, I will help you and investigate this further. My son Jon Snow will be keeping an eye on those two. And I don't want you to accept any wine or food from Cersei whilst you are here. No one can know what we have discussed down here."

Robert nodded in resignation. "Aye" he agreed

A figure from the shadows crept quietly to the door of the crypt and did not stop walking until they reached Sansa Stark's bedchamber. "Little dove, you must meet my Joffrey, he is so excited about this betrothal." Sansa followed Cersei smiling all the way. "Thank you, your grace, I too am excited about this betrothal." Sansa's smile faded when she was pushed into Joffrey's room and saw him there in his bed naked surrounded by his lusty Kingsguard. "My lady, this is Ser Meryn and Ser Boros, Guards help my lady undress!" Sansa screamed loudly and the hound busted down the door. He saw Sansa being held up by her throat. "What in the buggering seven hells are you doing to this sweet maiden, you ingrates!"

"None of your business, dog!" Joffrey screeched out infuriated

"The hell it isn't, she is a maiden and you were going to have your guards take her by force, weren't you, your grace?" He put his dagger to Ser Meryn's throat "Go any further and her sweet birdsong is the last you will ever hear!" Sandor growled out. Meryn backed away from Sansa and Sandor wrapped her in his cloak then led her out of the room. Sansa collapsed against his armour in shock and her eyes turned white. "Little wolf, come now, wake up" he had to lift her in his arms.

Where could he take her, back to her room? The Hound was no fool and he knew that Cersei had done this dreadful wicked thing. She had hurried from the Keep of Winterfell so fast that she almost tripped over her Queensrobing. But why, what had the little wolf done to deserve this?

He saw Ned Stark exit the Stark crypt and yelled roughly "Lord Stark!"

"What in the seven hells is going on? Ser Clegane, what has happened to my sweet sansa?"

"I found out that Cersei pushed her into the room with the kingsguard who were protecting him. She got on her horse and went into the godswood." Sandor gasped out

Ned Stark looked up in tears "Has she been raped?" Robert felt the tears run down his face in shock as he took the young girl from Ned's quivering hands. "Ned, I will take her to Catelyn and the Septon to be examined just in case." Ned nodded and then motioned Sandor to continue his story.

"No, I managed to stop the buggering cunts, Lord Stark, she is still innocent but had I not barged the door down, she would have been held down by the guards for Joffrey to complete this atrocity."

Ned's eyes softened as he grimaced. Then he saw the difficulty Sandor was having with his temper.

Sandor might be scarred and look rough around the edges. He was like a diamond in the rough, loyal to a fault and gentle underneath all that toughness.

"You are in love with my Sansa, aren't you?" Ned grinned at Sandor

"I might be but I will never be able to marry her? She is the daughter of a lord and you should not allow a full grown man to lay with your daughter who has just celebrated her thirteenth name-day."

"What about a betrothal until she is ready to marry you and have your children. The king will grant you the title of Lord if I push for it?"

"Aye perhaps but don't expect me to bed her until she feels ready. I am a man of eight and twenty, and I will maintain that she will want wait."

"Then you accept my proposal?" Ned said smiling wider

Sandor produced his sword and pledged his oath to protect Lady Sansa, he hoped he would be the knight of her heart.


	3. Chapter 3 The reckoning

Chapter 3

The reckoning

Ned Stark was watching Cersei Lannister with a whole new perspective. When she handed her king his wineskin. When Cersei looked over the crowded hall for his eldest daughter, Cersei turned her wicked incestuous eyes on him with an evil smile. He smiled politely and nodded his head, all the while he was thinking ~You evil bitch, I know...~ Cersei frowned when she could get no reaction from the honourable Edaard Stark.

Little did the mad queen know that hours earlier, Lady Sansa Stark had been sent off to the white harbour with Sandor Clegane along with Arya, the girl warrior

Earlier that day before the great feast...

"Father, I'm scared" Her father grimaced and stroked her head. "It's okay, my lemoncake, that little bastard won't hurt you again. I want to talk to ya properly. You must go with Sandor, the hound, he'll keep you safe, he has been dismissed by King Robert from the Kingsguard but he is a Lord and a good fighter. I want you to go to Braavos with your sister." Sansa protested "The Queen, she'll notice and...she'll send her redcloaks after me." His daughter was so young and innocent

"Now you listen to me and you listen good! Take this dagger, strap it under your long dress and if any bastards try to take you from Sandor's side, stab 'em in the neck right in the jugular vein."

He showed her quickly and when she sat down with her head in her hands, Ned Stark sat down beside her. "Why father, I am betrothed to joffrey and he is a beast, why did you make this match if you knew what he was?" Sansa wept

"I didn't, I thought you wanted him for a husband and I never knew what sort of person he was but on my life, on my honour, you will not marry that boy not if his idea of love is his buggering kingsguard rapin' you." Sansa looked up at her father "I will go, father, can you talk to our lady mother and tell her I love her very much. Also tell Robb and Bran for me please, I don't want them to think I am leaving Winterfell because I hate them. I don't even hate Jon" Ned Stark looked surprised "I always thought you hated him because your mother did"

"No, I did that for our mother's sake because I didn't want any trouble"

Ned was quiet. "I appreciate that, lemoncake, com'on, pack two dresses and some necessities and give me a hug" Sansa did and Ned kissed the top of her head.

There was a small knock on the door and Arya entered. "Father, is Sansa ready yet, Sandor is ready to leave." Arya whispered. Sansa nodded and Ned gave her a gold purse. "Keep this with you when you get to Braavos, lemoncake and stick to Sandor like glue! You will be fine, you both will, I have seen Sandor Clegane in a fight."

"Buggerin seven hells, Lord stark, I will protect 'em" Sandor growled out.

Sansa and Arya swallowed their fear and ran down the back stairs to the courtyard and Sandor's horses. Lady was immediately at Sansa's side. "We can't take the wolves to Braavos, milady"

"But they will protect you as well, Sandor, please" Sandor smiled as Nymeria butted his hand to be petted. "They like you already, I told you they would" Sandor brushed a hair away from Sansa's face and that touch was like a fire in her veins. Arya settled into her ponies saddle and rolled her eyes. "We have to go, Sansa, Sandor, you can make googly eyes at each other later"

"Aye, little wolf, we should make haste before the moon comes up."

Sandor mounted Stranger behind Sansa and Arya was on Lady the pony in front of them, the direwolves were trotting beside the companions with ease as they made their way east to the white harbour. They stopped at the inn on the kingsroad and from there to the ship in the harbour that awaited the starks of the north and Lord sandor clegane.

Ned Stark's POV

Robert met me in the crypt and made sure he was not followed. "Well, are the girls safe?"

"Both of them are safe, Robert, I want you to have Cersei arrested for treason and incest, I hate to tell you that your queen is dangerous and I never would believed that she was capable of murder. My son is bruised all over because he caught her and Jaime in that tower. He is lucky he wasn't killed from that fall. I am honestly starting to think he was pushed"

"Your son Brandon is the most confident climber I have ever seen...I agree."

A/N Edaard Stark should have done this in the beginning Anyone else agree?


	4. Chapter 4 Braavos

Chapter 4 The Faceless men of Braavos

(Sansa's POV)

"Sandor, have you a coin for the braavosi?" I asked gently. Sandor smiled at my sister and looked to my blushing face "Aye, milady, it was many moons ago when I met a faceless man on my travels. I saved him from a cage headed to the wall and castle black so he asked me to give three deaths to the red god. I gave him my brother's name and then my father's name then I cut my hand in payment for the third death." Arya Stark looked at Sandor's face "Why your brother's name?" Sandor pointed to his burnt face "I was just six years old, my brother was huge then and a bully. He caught me playing with his toy soldier and held my face to the open fire in the hearth. The pain was bad, the smell was worse. But I crawled upstairs and for a minute or maybe two, I stared at the horror in front of me, it was my mother's body, Gregor stood behind me laughing...laughing!" Sansa cried out at the thought that her protector, her hound was in pain. "Arya, leave us, just go to the docks, we will follow" Arya obeyed her elder sister and not knowing how to comfort a man older than herself, she called Nymeria and trotted away on her horse. Sansa locked her forehead with Sandor's and kissed him on the burned side of his face. He looked at her with a confused look.

"I know it's not easy revealing that to us but I do not judge you on your appearance Sandor, you are honourable and true to yourself."Sansa took another deep breath "My father trusts you to look after me and I trust you." Sandor smiled at her "Aye, little bird. I believe that"

"I am no bird, Sandor" Sandor chuckled at her stern tone "What are you? Sansa Stark"

She laughed prettily then stared back at her protector. "I am a wolf"

"That I can believe, Sansa" Sansa smiled back "Show the coin to the Captain and we may get on the ship in good time" They followed Lady the direwolf down to the docks and found Arya sitting on the deck with Nymeria. The Captain started shouting at us stupid girls for bringing their wolves. Sandor growled "You will take the wolves across the sea with us, you buggerin' bastard" The Captain gulped in fear "Of course, Lord Clegane, I meant no offence"

He gulped again "Have you the coin of the braavosi" Sandor produced it and then he said "Valar Morghulis" The Captain said back to my protector "Valar Dohaeries" and the agreement was done. We were safe from Cersei and Joffrey. I was sure father would be able to protect Brandon and Rickon. As we sailed away from the white harbour docks, Arya turned into my arms.

A/N Did you like this? Please read and review


	5. Chapter 5 Cersei the mad queen

Chapter 5

Cersei The mad queen

"Jaime" Cersei said with a soft voice "That boy will tell his father, we have to leave before my dear husband the king finds out about our treachery" Jaime smiled softly then he smirked at Cersei "I am not going anywhere with you"Cersei looked down "Why, jaime, why can't we be together?"

"I am part of the kingsguard. Did you honestly think I wouldn't hear about what happened to Sansa Stark and what nearly happened to the Stark boy. You tried to silence him!"

"I was protecting our secret jaime. I would honestly do that for us" Jaime put his hands around his sisters throat. "Who are you, what kind of person are you?" When Cersei laughed at his threat, he let go and backed away. A voice from the doorway spoke "I know about you two, I have known for two years now." It was Robert and Ned "After all, my children are not black of hair" Catelyn was staring at Cersei with hate in her tully blue eyes. She leapt forward with a hand out and slapped Cersei. Jaime smirked "My lady, she's all yours" Cersei looked desperate as Catelyn Stark dragged Cersei by her golden long hair down the stairs to the Winterfell feasting hall. Cersei screamed as she was shoved to the floor by Catelyn and as she looked up, the noble Stark family stared back at the spectacle that was Cersei Lannister.

"Please Robert, Lord Stark, I had to protect my children" Ned Stark looked thunderous and Cersei shrank back in fear.

"By trying to have one of my daughters raped by your bastard of incest and then you tried to have my son Brandon who is crippled by your hand murdered." Cersei cried out "It wasn't me, Jaime pushed him!" Ned Stark thundered back "I was there, I found a piece of your dress!"

Ned Stark shot a suspicious look at Jaime "Did you push my son from the tower keep?"

"No more than I would hurt my own children Lord Stark" Jaime said quietly

"I believe you, Robert...you can deal with jaime. I want him dismissed from the kingsguard and sent back to Lord Tywin lannister. Deal with Cersei first!" Robert nodded and stepped forward

"I, Robert Barratheon, King of the Andals and protector of the realm of the seven kingdoms do hereby break our marriage vow and I sentence Cersei lannister to death for incest, adultery and treason. Your children will be shipped off to Dorne and stripped of their titles. May the seven have mercy on your soul." Cersei screeched out "You will never beat me, you whorefucker!"

"I will see your head on the spike!" Robert spit at cersei. "I never loved you, I only needed a broodmare!" Cersei only screamed more when she was put in chains.

"Lord Royce, lead her to the winterfell great keep and we will carry out her sentence on the 'morrow." The children wept as they saw their mother led away in chains.

"Get them out of here now, Ned" Robert whispered harshly


	6. Chapter 6 The taste of freedom

Chapter 6

The taste of freedom

(Sandor)

I watched my wolf as she slept on and stroked her hair from her face. Kissed by fire, my girl was polite but always that fire that hid within her soul. It kept me at her side, ready to do a thousand battles for her. I hoped that the warden of the north was safe. I hoped that my king was safe. A raven was sent from winterfell to Braavos to say that Cersei had been executed for treason and incest. Joffrey, myrcella and young tommen had been shipped off to Dorne as bastards and stripped of their titles.

I felt like cheering and Sansa woke up "It seems you have your freedom to marry for love, my little wolf" I produced a gift of betrothal, a token of my love. Sansa looked shocked "But these cloths are only given as a marriage gift. Sandor, are you proposing to me?"

"Not yet, you are a young girl of ten and three years little wolf. I wish to be your betrothed until you feel you are ready to be my bride. Remember what I said about men." Sandor said gently not in a mocking way as he stroked her cheek.

"Yes, you said all men are killers" Sansa said quietly

"You are learning little wolf, I also said that there was something sweeter besides, that it would be sweeter to have you by my side and I can't imagine what would make me happier." Sansa flew into his arms crying with happiness "Oh Sandor, I promise to be a good wife, I have grown to love you" Sandor chuckled as he hugged Sansa gently and kissed her lips softly "Go find your sister. I have to get back to the Smithy" Sansa waved as she left the small but moderate house and Sandor sighed as he wrote Lord Stark a thank you letter for the news that Sansa was safe from Cersei and Joffrey.

~The great city of Braavos~

"Arya, I have news, wonderful news" Arya gaped at her sister as she danced through the streets

"It must be good, sansa, I have never seen you smile this much" Arya said as they walked to the food stall together. "Cersei is dead, she or Joffrey can no longer torment our family, Sandor showed this letter to me from our father." Arya's face fell "That means we have to go home, oh sansa" Arya wept alarming her sister "What's wrong my goodsister?"Arya could not speak for tears but when she calmed, sansa sat beside her. "Tell me so that I might help you with your sadness."

"I have met someone from Braavos, his name is Jaqen H'agar and I don't know if I love him or I had a flight of fancy. Can't we stay longer?" Sansa smiled slyly "Oh, Arya, I didn't say we would return home straight away just that we would go home eventually. We can stay so you may make your choice. But Arya, you haven't had your moonblood." Arya groaned "I know, will you and Sandor at least meet Jaqen." Sansa smiled and threw her arms about arya "We will goodsister. Please tell him to join us for a meal tonight?" Arya jumped up and down in excitement. "I will, oh thank you sansa for being understanding" Arya ran off towards the temple. Sansa headed back through the marketplace and towards their humble home to tell Sandor about their guest that night to come.


	7. Chapter 7a

Chapter 7 No fear

Lady Arya Stark of Winterfell waited nervously for her friend Jaqen, He had agreed to dinner at the table of their modest house in Braavos. As her head drooped down in disappointment, she felt two hands cover her eyes.

"A lovely girl did not believe a man would turn up to her family dinner" Arya shrieked in delight and threw her arms around Jaqen's shoulders. "Oh Jaqen, I do believe" She smiled and looked again at her friend "Sansa and Sandor are waiting patiently, we must not be late." Jaqen offered his arm and Arya took it looping her small delicate hand through.

"How have you been, ser?" Jaqen smiled serenely at Arya's courtesies

"Trying to find out who I am without the faceless men, in the house of black and white, you give up your name and your rights. A man finds this difficult but with a lovely girl's help, a man may achieve his goal of becoming someone." Jaqen pushed the stray curl behind Arya's ear and let his hand linger on her flushed cheek for a second.

"You have my word, Jaqen, I will help you achieve this" they continued walking back to the house. Arya smiled "I have missed you, more than I should" she whispered

"A man has also missed his lovely girl" Jaqen answered. "We are here" Arya said taking a breath, I should warn you, Sandor is a little rough around the edge's but I have come to see him as a good friend perhaps one day my brother by law." Sandor came up behind Arya and chuckled making her jump and she turned to scowl at him.

"Sandor, do you have to sneak like that? We were talking" Arya snapped

"Aye little wolf, I am very fond of you both, let the man enter, we don't stand on ceremony here little wolf. So this is Jaqen?" Jaqen bowed. "I am Lord Sandor Clegane, please enter our home"

"A man would be most pleased to enter your lovely home" Jaqen entered the house and followed Sandor to the Solar where he found Lady Sansa sewing on her rocking chair. Arya kept hold of Jaqen's hand afraid that Sansa would disapprove. But her elder sister gave a kind smile and a courtsey. "I am pleased to meet you at last, Jaqen, Arya is most vocal about how she feels for you." Sansa sensed the tension in her betrothed and decided to hold his hand to take the sting out of her rebuke.

"Sandor, you aren't growling at the man are you, please excuse my betrothed, he is simply testing your bravery. Arya, can you help prepare the bread and cheese?" Arya grumbled as she flounced to the small kitchen. "Will you sit and talk with me, ser?" Sansa took her seat and together they spoke quietly. By the end of the evening, Arya was curious and dying to know what they had thought of Jaqen. Sandor talked gruffly but his smile reached his eyes "I like him, little wolf, it may be hard for him to remember how to be Lord Jaqen again. I will write to your father and ask him to come to Braavos so he himself can approve this man you have chosen, if…..you agree to keep an open mind." Arya drooped her head in sadness. Sandor took her small hands in his large ones. "Hey, little wolf, I only ask that you keep an open mind. It may not be easy for him to forget he was a faceless man but he may succeed in this task." Arya smiled lightly and Sandor pulled her into a hug. "Go on, get to bed little wolf" Arya smiled this time and started yawning "Gooodnight Sandor, goodnight Sansa" she called out "Goodnight, dearest" Sansa replied.

"My little sister in love, I never would have imagined it" Sansa said as she looped her arm through Sandor's.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Reunited

Ned Stark read the letter with a smile and a tear in his eye, his youngest daughter was in love. Lady Catelyn Stark entered the room and took one look at his face "You've heard from Sansa?" He nodded "Are they both well?" He nodded again

"Aye, they are well, it seems our youngest daughter is in love."

"Can I read the letter, husband?"

Ned sat Catelyn on his lap and listened while she read the letter with joy.

"Dear Father, Arya is in love with a man from Braavos, she would like you to sail here within the fortnight to approve this match. Sandor and I are living together with Arya to make sure she is safe and happy. Father, Sandor has asked me to marry him under the heart tree in the godswood. He would like to ask your permission and blessing. I am ready for love, father. Please come and visit, I would be overjoyed if you bring Mother and Rickon and Bran. With all our love and respect."

Catelyn let out a sigh. "I guess we are sailing to Braavos then" Ned narrowed his eyes. "What happened to 'there must always be a stark in winterfell' mmmm"

"I thought Jon was a Stark" Ned went silent and held Catelyn's hand as he told the truth to his wife

"He is..on my sister's side" Ned whispered. Catelyn's eyes widened as Ned told her the story of Jon's birth. Rhaegar Targaryen never kidnapped his sister Lyanna Stark. They had eloped and Ned found the babe cradled in his sister's arms as she lay dying, bleeding out from childbirth. The babe was a Targaryen. Robert would have killed him if he had known. But Robert had mellowed throughout the years.

"Some part of me knew" Catelyn whispered "I am so sorry, all these years I have spurned the boy and he was your nephew by blood. Doesn't that make the late Rhaegar your brother by law." Catelyn knelt down by Ned's side "You must tell him the truth" Ned looked into her eyes "I know" he breathed. "But how when I have lied to him all these years?"

Bran was listening at the door and crept away to his bed in tears.

"He will always be my brother" he whispered to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Jaime Lannister

"You knew, didn't you" Jaime said quietly to his little brother "Yes, it was probably the worst kept secret in king's landing" Tyrion murmured with a sad smile. "But we both knew that secret if revealed would get both of you killed. I don't understand, jaime, why, our sister. We both knew she was corrupted and twisted, she never gave any thought to you."

"I loved her and when she pushed Bran out that window of the tower keep, it was like coming face to face with the mad king once again. And it was no longer a choice."

Tyrion waddled over to his elder brother "Maybe, you should make peace with this, Jaime"

"How the bloody hell can I do that? Father has declared war against the starks and I have to make a choice that will determine the outcome of this skermish." jaime kicked over the table and screamed in frustration. "What about the Targaryen girl?" Tyrion whispered

"Do you remember what our father's mad dog did to Princess Elia and her children?"

"I don't know, maybe we should beg mercy from this khaleesi and see what happens?"

"Father would slaughter us and the decimate the entire stark army, The Mountain that rides is more than inhumanly big. He is strong and fast for a man his size."

"We can leave Castelly Rock, we are lords, not fucking prisoners!" Tyrion snapped

"Can you get that Sellsword of yours to help us?" jaime asked "I have an idea" Tyrion smiled

"Finally" jaime looked up in confusion "What do you mean, finally?"

"You are becoming honourable and you are finally realising your own self worth, I have waited for this day a long time" The two brothers hugged and went their separate ways.

In Braavos...

Sansa waved excitedly from her horse and Arya had tears pouring down her face as she saw her brothers, her parents but there was no sign of Jon, the half-brother whom she revered.

"Sandor, this is so exciting, it's been months and Brandon looks better already"

"Aye, my little wolves, this is a good day and a happy day, he looks so much like your lord father and he has grown in these few months, shall we take our leave to the dock to greet them?" Sansa and Arya snapped their reigns guiding their mounts onto the dock with their direwolves by their side.

Sansa and Arya ran towards their parents and were crying as their parents embraced them both followed by hugs from their brothers. "Lord Clegane, I see my girls have flourished in your care and they look so alive and filled with Joy"

"My soon to be goodfather, I thank you for your compliments. May the Lady Sansa and I be joined under the heart tree in the godswood" Lord Edaard gave one of his rare smiles.

"I hear my youngest daughter is in love..." Arya turned bright red as a tomato and put her head down to hide her smile then her happiness shone through as though shyness was the most useless emotion. "I cannot wait for you to meet him, father, mother"

Catelyn stark smiled and murmured "My daughter, a lady finally, who are you and what have you done with the feisty Arya Stark?"

"Oh, mother, I am Arya Stark" The others burst out laughing with Catelyn and Ned


End file.
